


His Only Resolution

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike knows what his New Year Resolution would be.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 12





	His Only Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Only Resolution  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 159  
>  **Summary:** Spike knows what his New Year Resolution would be.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'New Year Resolutions' at nekid_spike

Vampires didn’t make New Year Resolutions, although, if they did Spike knew exactly what his would be. He didn’t want to be in love with the slayer any longer. He couldn’t take it. Night after night of wanting to hold her, to be buried deep inside of her... it was slowly driving him out of his mind.

At the sound of laughter Spike slipped deeper into the shadows and watched silently as Buffy and her gang of friends walked out of the house. 

A look of pure joy crossed her face as she tossed back her head and peals of laughter echoed around her. The sight of her blonde hair flowing down her back, the moonlight caressing the curve of her neck was almost his undoing and Spike quickly clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

In that moment he changed his mind. Now his only resolution was to win the slayer. Some way, some how Buffy would be his.


End file.
